


Halloween Hijinks

by KylaraIngress



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Blow Jobs, Halloween, M/M, Pranks, mid-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-20
Updated: 2001-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: On Halloween, Dan decides to up the ante on an ongoing trick fest.





	Halloween Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



> Written originally in October 2001, and wasn't going to repost it here, but EarlGreyTea68 posted her lovely "Shipped" and I figured what the hell? 
> 
> I rarely write (or wrote) mid-relationship stories. I really liked this one.

_SPLASH!_

"Oh, funny. A bucket of water attached to the door. Clever. Did you think that one up yourself, or did you get some help?"

Dan walked the rest of the way into the office, heedless of whether he got the offending liquid on any of the equipment, and approached Casey, who was currently sitting at his desk, trying to keep a straight face.

"Who says it was water?"

And that's when he smelled it.

"Dan," Natalie said, walking in behind him, "we're gonna need that year-end report on the Yankees by the noon rundown, okay?" As she looked up and noticed the dripping form in front of her, she continued, "My, my, Dan. Decide to take a shower AT the office?" She crinkled up her nose, asking, "What is that smell?"

"You might recognize it," Casey said, standing up – obviously preparing to run. "It's Summer's Eve."

"Well, THAT was TMI," Natalie said.

"Oh, you are SO dead!" Dan yelled, jumping over his desk. And with that, the chase was on.

*****

It had been going on for years. Since Dallas, in fact. And, as usual, it was all Dan's idea. He had a brief 'fling' of working at a local community theatre, and remembered some of the stunts that went on at the brush-up rehearsal - the jokes, the tricks, the mess-ups. All with one purpose in mind: to see how far they could go before someone cracked character.

At first, he delegated April Fool's Day for the day of tricks. After all, it seemed appropriate. But as he thought it over, he realized it was TOO appropriate; too cliché. And by the time October rolled around, he was ready to give up the idea for the next year.

That was, until Casey had leaned down next to his ear and playfully growled, "Trick or Treat."

The phrase gave him all sorts of memories of the types of tricks he had played on teachers and coaches during high school – egging houses, toilet papering trees, buttering up car door handles. And that's when it 'officially' started.

The first couple of years were pretty harmless: naked pictures nestled in-between Casey's script pages, dribble glasses, obvious (and punny) typos on the teleprompter, and so on.

But then, Dan had gotten bored with things; he was the only one getting into it, and there was only so many times he could throw off his co-anchor on the air.

But then, the third year, he was forced to do the show wearing the UGLIEST jacket in the world, as SOMEONE had gone and stolen all the regular clothes (including his own, somehow). Casey had retaliated, and it was good.

When they moved to CSC, Dana had tried to stop the pranks. Giving them both a speech worthy of a coach on game day about how they were a professional organization and professionals don't do these kind of things, it lasted all of five minutes into that year's Halloween.

For that's the year Isaac decided to hand out fake pink slips to the entire staff, firing them all for personality quirks. Casey got hit with being 'uncool'; Dana for 'not being funny'; and Dan for 'hating soccer'.

By the fourth year, the events of Halloween on "Sports Night" had even started affecting the fans; they would write in after the fact with comments about how they taped the "Halloween Hijinks" show and put it next to their blooper reels, even going so far as to suggest ideas for next year's fun fest. It had quickly become tradition.

The pair had even survived Dan's accidental on-air 'outing' of the two last year, simply because he had done it on Halloween. And the network was actually happy over the pranks, because that show usually ended as the highest rated of the year.  People tuned in just to see what the next outrageous stunt would be . . . and this year, Dan wasn't going to disappoint them.

This year, Dan had a plan, the ULTIMATE plan, to throw off Casey on the air. This one would be legendary . . . the station would be talking about it for years to come. And it all started by not doing a single thing outside of ONE specific event.

*****

"Gotcha!" Dan yelled as he finally caught up with his prey.

"What's the matter?" Casey asked, backing up. "Don't have that 'not-so-fresh' feeling?"

"As a matter of fact," Dan said, edging Casey back into a wall, "I feel VERY fresh." As if to prove his point, he leaned over and gave his lover a kiss. And WHAT a kiss. Dan was suddenly glad there was a wall behind Casey, as the man was ready to fall to his knees as a result of the sensual exchange between the two.

"Wow," Casey said when they broke for air. "If that's how you retaliate THIS year, then I better prepare myself for a whole lot of kissin' goin' on."

"Is that so?" Dan asked. "So I'm to assume that douching me was only the beginning of your day?"

"Of course. Consider that . . . an introduction," he said. "After all, Dan my man, you usually throw in a good five or six yourself."

"Well, just wait. You'll get yours soon enough."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"Well, like you said that first year you retaliated, my friend, patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, that's why you're not very virtuous."

"Ahem," came the throat-clearing voice of Kim behind the two. "When you two are done, Dana would like to have the noon rundown meeting?"

"Of course," Dan said, turning and slinging his arm around Casey. "Of course."

*****

"Now, I know tonight's Halloween," Dana started the meeting, pacing behind her chair, "which means all sorts of things are already in the works, but I must still remind you all that this is a professional organization. No strippers this year, Casey!" she said, turning to the blond.

"What?" he asked, clearly thrown. "I SWEAR I had nothing to do with that!"

"Casey, I wasn't born yesterday. Who else would hire a stripper, a MALE stripper, to come on the air with flowers and kiss Dan on the cheek?" she asked, referring to the events of last year which caused Dan to blurt out that he was in love with Casey.

"I didn't!" Casey insisted.

"Whatever," she said, and moved to sit down. Before she did, though, she stood up again and continued pacing, "All I know is that these jokes have gotten out of hand. I've been against this from the beginning, and while I know the network is fine with them and the fans seem to enjoy them – though goodness knows why, I would like to remind you all that we are a news-gathering organization, and we need to be professional about it."

Done with her yearly speech, she finally sat down in her chair – right onto a whoopee cushion.

*****

The other rundown meetings were pretty much the same – despite the constant jokes on each other that Dan obviously stayed out of, the group was actually able to put together their nightly show.

It was getting close to show time, and Dan watched as Casey became more and more nervous as to what his lover was planning. Every time Casey would pull a prank (from the exploding pen to the bouquet of condoms and dirty toys delivered to the office to the cup of sugar in his coffee), all Dan would do was kiss him and say, "You'll get yours soon enough." It was driving Casey absolutely bonkers.

And that's exactly what Dan was after.

Of course, since this trial of tricks began, it became increasingly obvious that the two anchors weren't the only ones playing tricks on each other. After Isaac's introduction into it, the whole team started in on each other, and it was hard to tell where some of the jokes were coming from. And Dan had a feeling that despite Dana's annual speech, she was at the helm (or at least a part of the crew) of a few of the biggest ones of the past (like two years ago, when the teleprompter started showing "The Lion King").

So, when Dan sat down at the anchor desk and the chair just kept sinking, he knew better than to blame Casey. He doubted that his boyfriend was that mechanically inclined, anyway.

"Hey, Case?" he asked, as he stood, raised the chair, and sat back down – all to have the chair slowly sink again.

"What? What?" Casey asked, jumping slightly away.

"Case, calm down," Dan said, getting lower and lower. "I was just gonna warn you before you sat down that the floor seems to be rising."

Casey shook his head, realizing Dan was NOT going to be doing anything, and turned to look. "Oh," he said, and gently sat down. His chair did not move down. "Hmm, seems like only your side of the floor is rising, Dan."

"Great," Dan said, standing and re-raising his chair, "this is going to make the broadcast fun."

"Yep," Casey agreed, and picked up his coffee mug. Or, at least, attempted to. After a few tugs, he realized someone had glued it to the anchor desk.

"This is your retaliation?" he asked, giving Dan a look of disbelief.

"Not me," Dan said, slowly sinking yet again. "Try Natalie."

"Natalie, did you glue my mug to the anchor desk?"

"Now Casey," came the voice of Natalie from the production room, "why ever would I do that? Just because you installed that fake program on Jeremy's computer that acted like he crashed the entire network last year does not mean I would do anything to you. I mean, why would I do that?"

Casey tried another tug on the coffee mug, just in case, and replied, "Well, at least that means Danny hasn't lost his touch." He turned back to Dan (who had reset his chair yet again) and whispered, "I would've been disappointed, lover, for you to resort to glue."

"I don't know," Dan said. "Glue can be effective; haven't you seen _American Pie 2_?"

Dan could see Casey's wheels turning, remembering that ad of the lead boy grabbing a bottle of superglue instead of lubrication, and gave a chuckle as Casey flushed. "You know, when I said I wanted to stick by you through thick and thin, I didn't mean it QUITE that literally."

"We're writers, Case – we take EVERYTHING literally."

"Ha, ha," Casey replied, and gave a chuckle as he watched Dan start to sink yet again.

*****

The start of the show went off well, despite the 'captions' that appeared under their names. Dan had laughed at the picture of Casey McCall, 'brought his cousin to the prom', but then paled at Dan Rydell, 'drives a Yugo'. He even held it together when he 'went to videotape' and, instead of highlights of the Knicks game, it was a home movie from Dan's childhood, running through the house naked.

As he finished his piece on the Yankees, Dan realized it was now the perfect time for his trap. His seat had sunk low again, and that just worked to his advantage. As soon as they were out for commercial, he knew for a fact he wasn't going to be back on the air for a good 15 minutes – but Casey would be, giving his feature on recapping the football season so far, and what to expect for the rest of the season.

He slowly took off his earpiece, and as his chair hit the low point, he slid off under the anchor desk.

*****

_MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM_

"What is Dan doing?"

"Well, Dana, it looks like he's getting off of his chair."

"I can SEE that, Natalie. The question is WHY is he doing that?"

"Perhaps he figured out you were the one who messed up his chair?"

"And what brings you to that conclusion?"

"Are you denying it, Dana?"

"Nat, you KNOW how much I hate this time of year. Why would I contribute to it?"

"To show you have a sense of humor and can tell a joke."

"I have a GREAT sense of humor – I don't have to resort to childish antics."

"You still didn't answer the question, Dana – did you tamper with Dan's chair?"

"That's for me to know and for my priest to find out. By the way, where IS Dan?"

"He's still on the floor. Under the anchor's desk."

_ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP._

"What was that?" Will asked, as always on top of any odd sounds.

Dana did a double take toward the monitor, and suddenly realized WHAT Dan was doing under the desk.

"Uh, Will, you might want to mute out Dan's microphone," she said.

_RUSTLE / THUMP._

"What was THAT?!?"

As Natalie saw Casey's eyes go wide, she picked up on the same wavelength as Dana. "Dan's microphone. Out. Now."

Faced with the potential wrath of two women he did NOT want to piss off, Will shut down Dan's microphone, figuring he would ask questions later.

*****

Dan kneeled in a now-usual stance for him, in a very unusual spot. All the past week, he had been wracking his brain for what to do to Casey. Until last night, when he remembered that time they swapped fantasies. Casey had mentioned that he had always wanted someone to suck him off while he was at the anchor desk.

Well, now was Casey's chance.

Dan moved his hands up and slowly unzipped Casey's pants; he heard his lover take in a breath as a result, but so far nothing else. He moved his hand into the pants, extricating the one-eyed monster from behind boxers and shirt, thumping his elbow up against the top (or more literally, the bottom) of the anchor desk. Sending out a brief wish that the control room would realize what his intentions were, he silently giggled as he received another gasp from above as his hands pushed open Casey's thighs just enough to give him some 'breathing' room.

"JESUS! Dan, what the hell are you doing down there?" Casey hissed at his friend.

"Making dreams come true," Dan replied giddily.

"Oh, GOD!" And then it was too late to stop the inevitable.

Hearing the cue that they were back from commercial, Dan gave an appreciative sigh as he looked over the organ in front of him, and waited a few seconds for Casey to get started on his football feature.

"The Kansas City Chiefs have been surprisingly good this season, with the addition of . . . ."

Thick, with a mushroom-capped head, Casey's cock was fairly normal size in length; but Dan had always been fascinated by the slight curve of it, making it almost sabre-esque. He brought his left hand forward, lightly lifting it, running a soft caress on the underneath side.

"And OH, BOY, the Jacksonville Jaguars are ready for their next game . . . ."

Dan brought his other hand to the fore, schooching forward a bit, and with his right hand playing with the cloth-covered thighs, he brought his mouth close and ran his lips lightly over the top.

"If they continue this streak . . ." Casey continued despite the squeak filtering through his voice.

Dan moved his wrist in such a way to see the time; ten minutes left of Casey's feature. Time to get to business.

He gave a slight peck to the tip, pulling back enough to give a hot gust of breath over the ridge, and quickly reattached his lips to the beauty in front of him.

"And the . . . the Dallas Cowboys did . . . did something or other with the cheerleaders," Casey continued, trying hard (in more ways than one) to stay focused.

Dan now started sucking in earnest, running his tongue over the knobby ridges in the way he learned REALLY turned Casey on, and while one hand held the cock in place, the other slipped inside slacks and started playing with the 'boys in the band'.

"Humnia-humnia-humnia . . . . However, the Chicago Bears are actually doing well for a change . . . ."

Quicker, now, his time close to an end, Dan pulled out his hand and started playing with that piece of skin between cock and testicles, knowing that was the quickest way to explosion.

"And you'll excuse me as we go to . . . . AHHHHHHHH . . . ."

Touch-down.

*****

"I'm Dan Rydell, and this man reduced to pudding beside me is Casey McCall. And speaking for Casey and myself, we've said a mouthful tonight. See ya all tomorrow."

"And we're out."

"Roll VTR."

"You are SO dead."

And Dan looked back on his partner, and gave his 'cat-that-swallowed-the-canary' smile. "I did say, Casey, that you'd get yours."

And Casey just smirked at his friend. "There's always next year, lover – and remember, payback is a bitch!"

**The End**


End file.
